


BEFORE THE WINTER

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why





	BEFORE THE WINTER

BEFORE THE WINTER  
El nítido rayo de la luz de la helada mañana se filtro por la ventana de la pequeña cabaña, se erguía con sus cuatro muros de piedra en las afueras de la ciudad amurallada que resistía indolente al brutal invierno de aquella región nórdica. La nieve implacable cubría con su níveo y puro color toda superficie, expandiendo su glacial aura por todo el valle.

Los moradores de aquella casa escondida se encontraban dormidos, cubiertos por gruesas pieles de feroces bestias que eran las únicas capaces de salvar sus organismos del congelamiento fatal que la noche proveía a sus cuerpos, sin embargo, aquel tímido rayo de luz, el primero en siete largos meses de densa oscuridad, saco al mayor de su letargo.

El joven general vikingo, Einar, retiro con cuidado las mantas que le calentaran por la noche y se puso de pie, aquel desnudo cuerpo cincelado sin falla por las batallas y la cruda vida de soldado se extendió, era alto, imponente, su figura parecía tallada en los hielos eternos haciéndole lucir perfecto, simétrico y hermoso. Sus ojos azul intenso se enfocaron en el horizonte revelado por la fenestra, observando en aquel alejado vértice su muy próximo futuro. Este día iniciaba la primavera, el invierno brutal que fuera siempre el fiel aliado de su pueblo se retiraba a descansar dejándolo a merced de otros pueblos que solo esperaban el deshielo de aquellas tierras para acudir a su conquista; pero una vez más, como en años anteriores, Einar y su ejército protegerían a su gente, con orgullo pelearían y como siempre, vencerían.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama menos hundido en sus cavilaciones y se dispuso a preparase, dentro de poco debería dirigir a su ejército a los bosques helados y negros a combatir a aquellos que sin duda ya le esperaban. Trenzó su largo cabello rubio como solía hacerlo siempre, pero, al inclinarse a tomar sus ropas que se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo algo le detuvo, una mano delicada, de dedos largos y blancos se había cerrado en torno a su antebrazo.

-Einar…no…te vayas- Una voz ronca, pero núbil, se hizo presente a sus espaldas .Había rogado tanto en sus plegarias al buen Odín que suspendiera este momento, pero aparentemente el dios desecho sus suplicas.

-Vali suéltame, debo partir- Sacudió levemente su brazo, buscando escapar del agarre del joven arquero sin atreverse a voltear, sabiendo que de hacerlo, las verdes y puras esmeraldas que el menor tenia por ojos le retorcerían el corazón.

Ya más de cuatro años tenían repitiendo esta misma rutina, Einar por más que trato de hacer entender a Vali, su joven amante, de que lo primero en su vida era su deber militar, jamás fue capaz de hacérselo ver de esa forma. Pasaban juntos los largos y oscuros inviernos, compartían felices la vida y el lecho, alejados de la ciudad sin importarles cual fuera la opinión de los demás. Einar había entregado la vida a su pueblo, su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices y marcas eran tributo de lealtad a su raza y esta a su vez, consintiendo a su guerrero principal, tuvo a bien obsequiarle al más joven y hermoso de sus arqueros, quien apostado en los muros de la ciudad la protegían también, aceptando su unión con discreto silencio. Sin embargo, Vali no lo veía así, cuando conoció a Einar siendo él aun un mancebo, el hermoso guerrero se había convertido en todo para él. No compartía en absoluto su ciego patriotismo y sufría a morir cada vez que el invierno acababa y debía verlo partir, sin saber exactamente si le vería volver.

-Einar…no te vayas, te lo ruego- Imploro el joven de cabellos negros , su delicado perfil y exquisitas facciones se encontraban ahora demudadas en angustia, sus lagrimas de herido amor resbalan por sus aun infantiles mejillas, aferrándose más al fuerte brazo de su amado.

\- He de ir y proteger a mi pueblo, de protegerte a ti…ese es mi destino y mi función Vali, te pido, que me dejes marchar con paz sabiendo que tus plegarias van a cuidarme…- Rogo casi en silencio, con un calambre en el pecho ante el sufrimiento del menor por quien sentía un sincero amor.

\- No necesitarías de mis plegarias si te quedaras…te lo ruego…quédate…por favor, no soportare todos estos meses, moriré de tristeza…- El delgado joven se desplazo del lecho hasta quedar detrás de su fuerte amante, lo abrazo con fuerza por la espalda besando su oído.

\- Te lo suplico…noble Einar…quédate a mi lado…te lo rugo- Imploraba con humildad abrazándosele, rogando porque sus intentos dieran resultado.

\- Vali…-Acaricio aquellas delicadas manos que se cerraban en torno a su pecho, sin argumento alguno que supiera, podría hacer entender al menor.

\- ¿Cuántas cicatrices mas quieres?.. ¡Te has cubierto ya de mucha gloria, no tienes nada más que demostrar Einar!- Exclamo tan desesperado y tan dolido, sentía el joven arquero que su amor estaba en segundo término para el militar, sintiéndose por esto triste y humillado.

-No voy a pelear para probar nada Vali! ¡Es un honor para mí vivir por la espada y morir por ella! ¡Entiéndelo…de una vez!-Se puso de pie con violencia retirándose del abrazo del menor; Vali lo imito y se aferro a su cuerpo apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, le impediría irse, así fuera a la fuerza.

\- Einar yo te amo, no te vayas… ¡quédate por favor! No resisto sentir tu ausencia y no saber si volverás antes del invierno, ¡prefiero morir a pasar de nuevo los meses en soledad con la zozobra y la angustia de creerte muerto!- Escondió su bello rostro en el cuello de Einar, dejando que sus lagrimas fueran el bálsamo que ablandara el corazón de su amado.

\- Vali…debo…-Antes de que pudiera concluir la oración, los labios ansiosos de Vali se restregaban contra los suyos, con abrasiva necesidad en el más extremo gesto de persuasión.

-Vali…no…vasta- Pidió con el aliento entrecortado, sin embargo el arquero no cedió, con decisión lo abrazo por el cuello y empezó a retroceder tratando de arrastrarlo de nuevo al lecho. Siendo Einar un codo más alto y algo más pesado pudo haberse zafado sin dificultad, pero no lo hizo, dejo que Vali lo empujara a la cama y después se subiera a horcajadas sobre él.

-Si has de marcharte sé que no puedo detenerte- Tomo ambas manos del mayor y mientras dirigía una a su abdomen y costado en suplica de caricias, acerco la otra a su rostro, dedicándose a lamer la palma y los dedos de aquella mano, logrando con esto que el guerrero empezara a sentir el furor de la lujuria inundarle el cuerpo, solo de contemplar la estilizada y larga anatomía de Vali sobre el meciéndose con cadencia, su miembro empezaba a despertar.

-Pero quiero que allá donde vayas, me lleves en la memoria…que puedas sentirme solo de cerrar tus ojos mi amado Einar- Infirió el muchacho inclinándose sobre él y besándolo con ansiedad, jugueteando traviesa y obscenamente con la lengua del mayor, acariciándola con la propia, mordiéndola. Einar no dudo en responder, sus manos ahora acariciaban lujuriosas y demandantes cada rincón de la bella anatomía de su amante, repasando con orgullo las marcas de mordidas que por años le había hecho con secreta intención, con el afán de que, si en alguna ocasión en su ausencia, presa de la soledad el joven Vali buscaba entregarse a alguien más, este otro alguien reconociera en la zaherida piel del joven su marca, y se acobardara solo de imagina la rabiosa y celosa venganza del militar.

-¿Crees que no lo hago?- Respondió Einar apenas Vali le dejo respirar; el joven ahora mordisqueaba su cuello y arremetía encajándole los dientes en la garganta haciéndole toser un poco, la agresividad de Vali era una de las cosas que más le agradaban de él.

\- Cuando estoy lejos, en el campamento…no hago más que pensar en ti, recordarte- Suspiro bajo y ronco al sentir la lengua suave y tibia recorrer su pecho, bajando lentamente por su abdomen duro como roca, que se contraía ante los suaves toques de la saliva del arquero.

\- ¿A si?- Recargo el rostro en el afilado hueso de la cadera del otro, contemplando embobado desde esa perspectiva su perfecta anatomía.

-Pues en especial quiero que recuerdes esto…-Acaricio el imponente miembro que frente a sus ojos se erguía orgulloso, rozo con las yemas de sus largos dígitos la sensible y húmeda piel sintiendo un hilo de saliva escurrirle de los labios, ansioso, con infinitos y descontrolados deseos de engullirlo de golpe y sentirlo palpitar hasta su garganta.

\- Créeme…yo…lo recuerdo- Einar jadeaba, consumido en lo más profundo de los abismos del placer, contemplando aquella carita inocente que era capaz de hacer las cosas más increíblemente atrevidas; se dejo caer en la cama sorprendido sintiendo la fina la lengua afanosa recorrer su considerable extensión para después, sentirse cálidamente envuelto por la pequeña e indecente boca del menor que lo succionaba, lo apretaba, rozaba su carne con los dientes arremolinando la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Ahhh…-Con roncos y profundos gemidos Einar consentía las acciones del otro, una de sus manos se apodero posesiva de los cabellos azabache imponiendo un ritmo aun mas apresurado, su necesitado cuerpo era ahora quien lo controlaba habiendo dejando a la conciencia muy lejos de ahí.

No soporto mucho aquello, dando un no muy delicado tirón sus cabellos lo aparto de su labor, observando un largo hilo de deliciosa saliva entre su glande y los labios del menor, lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y lo beso con salvaje necesidad imponiéndose su notable instinto dominante al girar sus cuerpos quedando ahora el encima, como siempre debía ser.

-Einar…tómame…lléname de ti…te lo ruego…mi noble general…te lo suplico- Imploro el muchacho, sujetándose ambas piernas por la corva de la rodilla y flexionándolas sobre su pecho, ofreciéndose sin pudor alguno victima de la necesitad y el deseo. 

Los ojos azulinos se fijaron sobré aquella tierna abertura y sin resistirlo más arremetió violento contra el suave interior del otro, sus manos se apostaron a manera de apoyo en la cabecera del lecho permitiéndole esto tomar aun mas impulso, las jóvenes entrañas que lo estrangulaban calientes y húmedas le proveían de un placer incalculable que le hacía delirar de placer.  
Un largo gemido de dolor inundo el lugar, siempre había dolido, demasiado, pero jamás había importado, el amor que sentía el uno por el otro apaciguaba la debilidad de su carne y le proveía suave alivio a su dolor. Ante aquellos fieros embates el lecho crujía, se estremecía mezclándose con sonoros gemidos de placer, con el acuoso sonido del impúdico acto carnal en pleno apogeo y con el seco chocar de ambos cuerpos, pero aquella sinfonía desenfrenada venia a quedarse muda y extinta en aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Ahh…por los dioses Einar…ahh!!!- La frágil anatomía de Vali se retorcía, se estremecía, sumergido en la lujuria no podía hacer nada más que dar rienda suelta a los instintos y necesidades de su cuerpo, cediendo al resbaladizo y viril miembro que se movía en su interior, con libertad, como si ese fuera su lugar. Los cabellos largos y dorados del mayor caían con elegancia sobre el cuerpo de Vali, propiciando suaves e inesperadas caricias que lo mantenían flotando en un lugar muy alejado de este plano existencial a una tierra de fantasía.

Las manos que detenían sus piernas cedieron y fueron a alojarse alrededor del hermoso torso del general, las estrechas caderas del sometido se empujaban aun más hacia el que le sometía hasta que la unión de ambos fue completa y plena, ante la intensa e insoportable oleada de placer que esto le provoco el menor soltó un largo y agudo gemido mediante el cual desfogo toda su necesidad, esparciéndose liquida entre sus vientres derramándose después sobre las mantas. Sintiendo algunos segundos después un líquido caliente inundarle las entrañas, la pesada respiración de su amante caía sobre su oído y sus roncos gruñidos de placerse apagaban poco a poco.

-Einar…mírame…-Infirió apenas sus instintos carnales más primitivos dejaron de oprimirle el raciocinio, mas sin embargo, Einar no obedeció, se negó a mirarle pues en estos momentos sería incapaz de negarle nada, así fuera que se quedara.

-Einar…mírame, por favor- Suplico de nuevo, esta vez sus manos tomaron el rostro del otro y lo enfocaron hacia él, había en la faz de Vali una mueca de paz, de seguridad y de ternura, levemente adornadas con un encantador sonrojo, Einar le sonrió.

-Si te has de ir a la guerra mi amado guerrero…no lo impediré, por que el hombre al que amo es noble y honorable, y ese es su destino- Algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos hermosos y nítidos, Einar le miraba con atención.

-Te ruego pues mi amor, que te cuides, como cuidarías de mi…estaré esperándote con ansias y mientras aguardo tu regreso mirare al cielo desde las murallas de la ciudad y alzare mis plegarias por ti- Tomo la mano del guerrero y la entrelazo con la suya, apegándolas a su pecho.

-Prométemelo Einar…prométeme...júrame que regresaras a mí, a amarme como lo has hecho todo este invierno- Einar, constreñido y a su vez agradecido asintió serio, depositó un beso en la mano del menor y se recostó sobre él.

-Te prometo mi joven arquero…que mi meta será siempre volver a tu lado, a tus brazos donde he encontrado la paz, la tranquilidad y la felicidad- Finalizo cerrando sus ojos sin notar que Vali se mordía los labios ahogando el llanto.

Así fue como el guerrero Einar partió a su deber, mientras, el arquero Vali le esperaría apostado fiel y expectante desde las altas murallas protegiendo a su pueblo, suplicando que antes de que llegara de nuevo el invierno, contemplaría a lo lejos en el horizonte a su amado guerrero regresar.


End file.
